Sonic and Spyro Unleashes the Night
by Serperly-Z
Summary: This is part two of the Spyro and Sonic series. Ok this time Spyro and Sonic are in more trouble then ever. When Cynder runs away, Spyro starts passing out alot and Sonic tries to find out why he's back there... and is a Werehog again. As they travel to find Cynder and a unknown dragon, they'll find more enemies, more clues and a new moves. hope you enjoy
1. Spyro and Sonic Unleashes the Night ep 1

**Hey everyone it's ZaireSkarlit here with a new story called Spyro and Sonic Unleashes the Night. The word ****Unleashes ****should give you an idea of what going to happen so far. I'm not telling so you'll have to read to find out. So it's been 2 years since Sonic has left and everyone been still having a abnormal life. Sparx has been afraid of Cynder ever since she came to the temple. Spyro been thinking about the Dark Master and Sonic… well he been fine as well. So Spyro and Sparx are now 15 but in Sonics world, he's 17. I hope you enjoy this story and more hidden secrets will be revealed. Enjoy.**

Spyro and Sonic

Unleashes the Night

Ch 1

Back in Sonics world, after the disaster about Dark Gaia and eggmanland. Sonic was just running around Windmill Isle, holding a chilly dog in one hand and soda on the other. He took a quick stop at the place where he crash landed as a Werehog to finish eating his food. When he was done with his soda, he was about to take a bite out of his chilly dog but then a green portal out of nowhere came from under Sonics feet and took him in. Sonic was falling from the sky but was still holding his dog also. Then he was being blasted by a green light from what seems like a mountain but the aura from it was strange. Sonic was turning purple for some reason and his body was changing. He was bigger and furrier than before, he grew fangs up to 6 inches and his hand turned into claws. Once his transformation was done, a sudden light appeared and it teleported Sonic somewhere before he crashed into the mountain. Sonic was in a green bubble but then it popped…

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Sonic screamed as he fell from the sky once again…

Back at the Temple, Spyro was sleeping in the balcony. He was having a dream of what has happened back at the Convexity. When Cynder turned back to normal, the whole place was being sucked into the Dark Masters pillar. Sonic has grabbed Cynder before she was sucked in and everyone flew away from the platform as fast as they can. Then Spyro hear a creepy whisper as he flew away.

"S-S-S-Spyro…" The voice sounded familiar to Spyro and he looked back with a frightening look. Spyro was awaken from his dream by Sparx who was trying to warn him about something.

"Spyro.." Sparx said quietly, trying not to wake up the guardians. "Spyro! Get up and look up!" Spyro looked at Sparx with a sleepy look on his face then up to the sky. He saw the two moons shinning brightly in the sky, the stars twinkling up high and a falling werewolf calling his name… wait a minute.

"AHH! What the-" Spyro yelled as he quickly got up. He looked closely at the werewolf and saw in its eyes that it was Sonic! Spyro flew up to Sonic and carried him on his back before he hit the ground. Sparx was shaking all over from the sight of the wolf. Sonic shook himself from the fall and looked at Spyro.

"Spyro, long time no see hehe" Sonic greeted with a smile. Spyro was both happy and nervous to see his best friend back.

"Hey… Sonic? That is you right?" Spyro asked looking worried.

"Yeah… it's me, I have no idea what happened but I'm a Werehog again" Sparx was still shaking and when Sonic saw him, he smiled, show all of his teeth. "Hey there Sparx, long time no see." Sparx simply waved in reply.

"Um hey buddy… y-you nearly scared me there" Sparx told Sonic with a shy smirk. Sonic walked up to him with a evil smile.

"Oh are you sure I don't scare you THIS MUCH!" Sonic bite the air in front of Sparx, trying to make him scared. Spyro flew on Sonics head and covered his mouth.

"SHH! Everyone sleeping" Spyro whispered to Sonic with his paw covering his mouth.

"Oh yeah, about that… that evil-psycho-dragoness is gone" Sparx told them.

"What! Cynder?" Spyro asked jumping off of Sonics head. "What do you mean Sparx?"

"Whoa calm down big fella. Gosh you're awfully tense. Hmm haven't been sleeping much? You should listen to Volteer tell one of his stories. That'll put anyone to sleep."

"Sparx… What happened" Sonic asked crossing his furry arms.

"Okay you ready" Sparx asked before he began. "I got up to get some fresh air… since I don't sleep much myself these days with ah… the female-of-fright hanging about. Low and behold… there she was, sneaking out into the garden… Oooohhh(shivers). She gives me the creeps dude. Hear my teeth.(teeth chatters)

"Come on we have to find her." Spyro said seriously. "It's dangerous for her to be outside the Temple at night" Spyro started walking back inside while Sonic look down at his arm and saw that he was still holding his chilly dog. He followed Spyro while he was still eating it.

"It's dangerous for any of us to be out at night" Sparx said as he flew in front of Spyro. "Besides, Ignitus said you have to wait till your powers return…(whispers) cause your weak." Sonic growled at Sparx which made him shiver.

"No time to argue. Come on" Spyro told them as he walked along. They rest of them soon followed Spyro into the Temple. Inside, they were in trainning room and they soon walk around the large dragon statue to the other door. When the door opened, they were in the main room where the pool of vision was at. In the room ahead was Terradors room. He was snoring loudly in his sleep which made everyone giggle a bit as they walked by. In the next room, it was Cyril room and he was talking in his sleep saying "Yes of course…" In Volteers room, he was babbling something no one understood saying "In the truth of the matter…". In Ignitus room, he was sound asleep. No noise came from his mouth.(**this room was just right lol**) When everyone left the room, They ran after to find Cynder. When they made it into the garden, some toad weed came out of the ground and attacked Spyro. Sonic grabbed Spyro then he stretched him arm to an edge where there was another toad weed that was blocking they way. Spyro used a combat move on the toad weed and it got knocked into the vines that were at the passage way.

"Woah Sonic, where did you learn to do that?" Spyro asked as he walked on.

"Well it's a long story, I'll tell you later ok" Sonic replied.

"ok" When they got to the main part of the garden, they finally met up with Cynder.

"Cynder what are you doing out here?" Sonic asked as the moonlight shined down on him.

"Sonic, I'm glad to see you again" Cynder greeted with a nod. She turned her attention to Spyro. "You shouldn't have followed me Spyro. Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

"I'm just trying to understand" Spyro replied as he walked up to Cynder.

"I'm leaving Spyro. I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I've put you two through… I can't stay."

"Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened."

"huh. I do. Speak for yourself" Sparx responded irrefutably. Sonic smacked sparx, causing him to hit a tree. "OW!"

"No Sparx is right. And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it" Cynder complained. "Spyro, your place is here, your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find. And Sonic is too but he is here to be with you Spyro, to help you, to support you in every way."

"Cynder, I don't want you to go." Spyro begged with sorrow in his voice. Sonic noticed the tone in Spyros voice once he said that and both his ears went down from sorrow too.

"Goodbye Spyro…" And with that, Cynder fled away into the deep garden. Spyro shook his head from the sadness that rang in his head.

"Now can we finally get some sleep around here?" Sparx asked in a rude way. Sonic growled in front of Sparx face. "Hey, what did I do?" Spyro started to get dizzy and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Spyro you okay, buddy?" Sparx asked trying to ignore Sonics stare. Hey… I want to sleep too, I didn't mean NOW! Let's at least get inside… it's… it's dark out man… and I don't like it" Sonic laughed but then his head was getting all fuzzy and it felt like his own heart was being dipped into a bowl of acid. He then to collapsed on the ground but was twitching all over. Sparx through Sonic was pulling another joke on him but then he noticed that it wasn't when Sonics eyes turned fully green.

In Spyros dream, he was on top of a floating rock.

"Hello, anyone there?" Spyro asked while looking around. In the area he was in, it looked like as if he was in space.

"Don't not be frightened young dragon" an unexpected voice called out. "your not alone"

"Who are you? What is this place"

"I have summoned you two here so that you might be warned. The Celestial Moons are counting down and time is running out." Spyro backed away but then he bumped into Sonic. Sonic was his normal self again but he was also curious about the voice. Then again that strange voice from his other dream came whispering into his head then louder and louder.

"Make it stop!" Spyro cried out as he close his eyes. Then everything around him suddenly came to a stop, ever Sonic. Spyro patted Sonics shoulder and he came into Spyros time zone. Since the voice from earlier wasn't there no more, Spyro and Sonic jumped on other floating rocks.

"How did that happen?" Spyro asked out to the voice.

"The purple dragon can wield many abilities that others cannot, including time itself. Learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But… use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost care." Spyro nodded and headed onward. Spyro used his new power "Dragon Time" to catch up with floating rock that were moving too fast to even jump on them. When Spyro made it to the main platform, he restarted time again and Sonic jumped down in front of Spyro. Spyro was impressed that Sonic came up to him so fast but he knew he would, considering that Sonic was the fastest thing alive.

"You seem to have abandoned you true calling" The voice stated as Spyro approached the orange glow pool. "It is your destiny to harness the power of the elements. Yet, you possess not."

"I haven't been able to use my abilities for awhile now" Spyro said as he stared into the pool.

"Yes. Right now, your power lay dormant within you. Let's see if we might not awaken them." Spyro nodded and he jumped up on the pool. Sonic stood and wondered about what happened to how he got here.

"I see you wonder about how you appeared in this world again, Sonic. I may help with that." Then a green bubbles came and carried Sonic away. Spyro stared at the bubble but then regain his focus back to what he was doing. A field of fire surrounded Spyro as he closed his eyes.

"Clear your mind Spyro, and feel the fire that flows through your veins. Allow it's heat to consume you, and breath with it. Now, rise up, and release the firestorm within you!" Spyro flew up to his hind legs and he released a fire blast around him once he opened his eyes. "Excellent Spyro. You're a natural. But now that a primal fire rages inside you, show me you have command if it." The gate in front of Spyro opened up and more training platforms appeared. After Spyros fire training, he walked into a temple that had two dragon statues on each side of the entrance. Inside was Sonic sitting next to another pool of visions but it was blue the surrounding was somehow shattered. Spyro approached the pool and sat next to Sonic.

"So did you discover something about how you got here bro?" Spyro asked looking up to Sonic. Sonic shook his head.

"the voice didn't speak yet" Sonic told him staring back into the pool.

"You have done well but now, it's time for you to return" said the guiding voice. Both heroes stood up and looked at each other with confusing looks. "But be careful you two, the enemy approaches."

"Wait you haven't told me anything about how I got here" Sonic asked.

"And you haven't told me who you are?" Spyro added.

"You should know me as the Chronicle and Sonic… I need you here a little longer to explain" The voice responded. "Spyro, seek me out"

**That was the first episode of Spyro and Sonic Unleashes the Eternal Night. Thanks for all the reviews from the last story, it really encouraged me to do better and focus on what I'm doing. Stay tuned for ep 2.**


	2. Spyro and Sonic Unleashes the Night ep 2

**Spyro and Sonic**

**Unleashes the Eternal Night**

**Ep 2**

And with that. Spyro woke up from his dream and he looked at Sparx who was calling him in fright. Spyro stood up and looked around to see that the area was totally crashed. Sparx hid behind him and pointed into the bushes where dark large green eyes stared at them. Spyro got to his battle stance and prepared for whatever was coming at them. When the creature jumped out of the bushes to pounced towards Spyro and it pinned him down. Spyro struggled to free himself but then looked at the creatures face( it was kind hard to see it when it face was too close to his) and he realized it was Sonic but in his Werehog form and with his eyes total green. When Sonic growled at Spyro he backed away and there was a bright light that nearly blinded them. When it cleared, the still saw the werehog but his eyes were normal now.

"You okay bro?" Spyro asked walking up to Sonic with caution of course. Sonic simply nodded and looked at Sparx who was still hiding.

"You nearly killed me!" Sparx shouted. Sonic smiled in guilt.

"I'm sorry Sparx, It just this world makes my werehog form go crazy" Sonic told him. Sparx and Spyro looked confused from what Sonic had said. "I'll tell you guys later."

"Anyways… something is going on around here" Spyro told them. "I can't explain it"

" No kidding, when you passed out and Sonic went crazy, this whole place been wooing and howling listen" Sparx told them as he listened for the noise. In the sky, it sounded like wings were flapping and apes yelling. Suddenly a bomb crashed down behind them and everyone knocked to the ground.

"What's happening!" Spyro yelled as he flapped his wings to get on his feet. Sonic quickly jumped on his feet and looked around. When both of them looked up, they saw an army of large bats in the night sky. Then another bomb fell and blocked their way back to the temple.

"The temple is under attack!" both Spyro and Sonic yelled as they approach the collapsed door.

"The others are still sleeping, we need to get back!" Spyro told them.

"Are you crazy!" Sparx asked astonishingly. "you wanna run towards to danger. Sonic tried to punch through the wreaked passage way but it was no use.

"We'll have to find another way around, Sonic" Spyro told him. "come on"

Spyro ran to opposite direction with Sonic and Sparx following from behind. Once they made it to the Temples entrance, the whole place was being bombed and what looks like… undead apes was blocking the gate. The large ape saw Spyro and co. out in the open.

"Hey you ugly ape guy! Oohh ooh ooh." Sparx teased the ape. "Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, can we fight?" Two apes jumped down the stairs and charged after Spyro and co. "Or at least you two can fight and I'll watch."

Spyro and Sonic starts fighting the undead apes to get to the gate. Sonic punch through the chest of one of the apes and said "I'm the heartbreaker". With that, Sonic squashed the heart of the apes and the ape fell then disappeared along with the other one Spyro was fighting. When they went up against the leader, Sparx shaking his from Sonics joke.

"Dude that joke was so lame" Sparx disagreed as he flew above Sonics shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't you don't like my-" Sonic pause and punched the leader in the face while Spyro finished him off with a combo move. "Punch-lines hehe"

Sparx rolled his eyes and he flew towards the gate. Sonic thought his jokes was really funny but when Spyro didn't laugh at them as he also thought it was lame.

"Hmmm maybe it's because I'm a Werehog" Sonic questioned himself. He shrugged his shoulder and follow Spyro to the gate. Near the gate on the ground, was a bright orange button which opened the door to the temple. The heros ran inside then tried to find a way to the others. All of sudden, the apes popped out of nowhere and land in front of Spyro and co. but then the ground shook and a gap in the floor opened up and all the apes fell in. Seeing that theres no where else to go, Spyro and co. went into the hole. The hole lead to another door which our heros ran to in hopes of finding… BOOM! One of the flying creatures has dropped a cages and released enormous purple spiders. They were pretty quick but Spyro used Dragon Time so they could slow down. He sent Sonic into the time zone so they could finish this even faster. Once they were done with those, the group journeyed onward to the temple to find the others. Once they were half way there, The enemies Commander blocked their path then sent out two mutated huskies at the warriors.

They were a pain but Spyro and Sonic handled it… well until Sonic faint while they were moving on. He quickly regain consciousness after Spyro fell into a hole.

"Spyro!" Sonic cried out in panic after he came to. Spyro flew out of the hole to grab Sonic then slowly glide back down into the hole. Continuing their travel, they group hear a lot of rumble above them. Everyone quicken their pace as fast as they could, beating insects, blocked doorways and using more of the Dragon Time to SAVE time! Once they reached out of the cavern, they were greeted with more husky enemies. Beating enemies along the way, our heros finally made it to the Temple where Ignitus was fighting the undead Apes on the balcony. Everyone watched in amazement as Ignitus handled them, one by one. Suddenly he was surrounded, unaware of the flying creatures dropping their cage around Ignitus but he flew up and crashed down on the floor, summoning a fire field around the area. Ignitus closed his eyes as he sensed the enemy close in from behind him but when he opened his eyes, he swung around with his tail whipping majority of the apes. Watching this astonishing battle, Spyro and Sonic nearly forgot what they were doing till Ignitus called out.

"Get down here young dragon!" Ignitus yelled out before he was attacked, "We need your help". Sonic stretched out his arm to reach the edge of the balcony while Spyro flew down towards Ignitus. Once the warriors landed on the balcony, one of they riders on the flying creature yelled out in a muffled vioce "Focus your attention on the purple dragon!" In a flash, the enemy attacking Ignitus turned to Spyro and Sonic and even more of they approached the heroes from behind. Sonic and Soayro gave each other a nod before the battle has begun. Ignitus stood on his feet and released a Fire Fury before the heroes eyes and when the blast was gone, Ignitus passed out and some rocks fell on him. Spyro and Sonic knew now that it was their time to fight. Sonic glowed blue and released his Unleashed mode, making him more powerful. When the area was cleared, the Rider approached them.

"You're on your own on this one, guys" Sparx said with fear in his voice.

"This one? How was this one different from the last?" Sonic asked while crossing his arms.

"Prepare to die!" the muffled ride shouted, trying to get their attention.

"Huh?" Spyro asked to the Riders response.

"He said something about preparing to die… or he wants you to repair a pie." Sparx said trying to understand what the Rider has said. Sonic rolled his eyes before going back to Unleashed mode again. Spyro fired fireballs at the rider while Sonic got up to close range and attacked the Rider. Then one of Spyros Fireballs got caught on Sonic fist before he punch the Riders flier in the face. The Rider gave up and flew away.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" the Rider shout still incomprehensible.

"I'm going to assume you said it was great meeting you and have a nice day…" Sparx said assuming what the Rider said. Spyro chuckled and Sonic shrugged his shoulder with a smile before turning over to Ignitus and the guardians.


	3. Spyro and Sonic Unleashes the Night ep 3

Sonic and Spyro Unleashes the Night

Ep 3

"Is everyone alright?" Ignitus asked from behind the temple doors. The door was slightly opened so Spyro and co. could at least to see Ignitus appearance. Spyro and co. nodded to Ignitus question.

"Where's Cynder?"

Spyro and co. exchanged looks at each other then at Ignitus. Later everyone was regrouped back into the temple to discuss the matters of what's happening.

"You see anything, Ignitus?" Spyro asked him. Ignitus was looking in the pool-of-visions, searching for any sign of Cynder.

"No… I can't see where Cynder has gone… just darkness." Ignitus replied. Spyro stared down into the pool, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"Wait. Cynder… darkness… aren't they the same thing?" Sparx asked curiously. Everyone somehow ignored his question and stared into the pool as it had a lunar glow appearing to it.

"What's this? Something is coming into focus." Ignitus told everyone. The glow became brighter until it blinded everyone in the room. When the light faded, there was an image in a sepia coloring coming into view. The image appeared to be a tree but when the image was zoomed in, Spyro and Sonic was in it too.

"This is peculiar. I see you two… at the base of a great tree…" Ignitus exclaimed as he view the closing picture. "Amidst a lake of mist and gloom."

"A tree! I've seen that tree!… In my dreams… only they usually feel more like nightmares…" Spyro excitedly said. Sonic was still looking into the pool even though the image was no longer there. Now he only saw his reflect as a Werehog… he closed his eyes as if to wonder what's happening.

"Young dragon… you've been keeping secrets" Ignitus articulated towards Spyro. "What is it you see… in these dreams of yours?"

"I'm sorry Ignitus…" Spyro apologized. "I thought they would go away… but they only get worse."

Relax, Spyro. Think

Spyro nodded and closed his eyes. Sonic on the other hand opened his eyes and looked at Spyro who was concentrating on the dreams he's been having.

"I keep seeing… a mountain draped in shadow…" Spyro explained as he focused harder. "A face of stone beneath two moons… and darkness."

"The mountain of Malefor!" Terrador yelled out. There was a clash of lightening from outside once that name was spoken. Sonic was shocked after he heard that name then his whole body was wincing in some unknown pain. Frankly no one in the room notice his reactions.

"Whoa… am I the only one that thought that was weird?" Sparx asked looking around the room.

"…There was another… but it was more like I was seeing into the past and the future all at once…" Spyro continued on. Sonic pulled himself together but he was breathing hard as if he was in pain.

"And there was a voice… calling himself the Chronicler. That's when I saw the tree"

"Impossible" Terrador roundly said.

"The Chronicler?" Cyril questioned to Spyro statement.

"What! Don't encourage him" Sparx yelled to Cyril.

"I don't believe it either, I've not heard that name in ages" Volteer added onto Cyril question.

"Nor did I but there is no way that Spyro could have known" Ignitus added along. "This is fascinating"

"Who is the Chronicler?" Spyro asked.

"The Chronicler… is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom" Ignitus answered. "Though I've only heard stories. In fact I've had my doubts as to legitimacy of the tales. Yet, now I am left to wonder…"

"As are we all" Terrador agreed. "But if it is true it is unsettling that the reemergence of the Chronicler would coincide with an attack on the temple… not to mention these other visions that Spyro been having"

"Yes… very. Tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tale of doom."

"Oh goodie!" Sparx said in a sarcastic tone. "I was afraid we might have to spend the rest of the night without anymore doom". Sonic growled at Sparx for making an idiotic statement. Later, Everyone walked outside into the destroyed balcony.

"It's only a matter of time Ignitus" Volteer said. "We've all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon."

"Perhaps, but we mustn't rush to judgment. This evening has brought about many unexplained things." Ignitus stated.

"We may not have time, Ignitus." Cyril told Ignitus. "The celestial moons are almost at an eclipse, this we know for certain. We must prepare for the worst. The Night of Eternal Darkness draw nigh."

Sonic stared at the moons and let out a abnormal wolf howl. It sounded nothing a normal howl, it was louder and it's more like a demons growl. Everyone turn to Sonic then at the celestial moons.

"Your instincts, though faint of heart are true. We are no longer safe here" Terrador told them. "This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the Apes King know of Spyros existence and will not rest until they witness his demise.

"Demise… Hehehe… Hate to be you." Sparx teased Spyro. All around Sparx was giving the angry eye by Spyro, the Guardians and Sonic(who looks like Shadow preparing for a Chaos Blast). "What? You guys need to lighten up."

"I'm afraid Terrador is correct" Ignitus interrupted. "As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and… watch as our worst fears unfold before us."

"Exactly! We need a good hiding place." Sparx said aloud.

"Volteer, you and Cyril must go to the mainland to learn what news you can." Ignitus informed. Both guardians nodded and Ignitus turn his attention to Terrador next.

"Terrador, make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants of that region that darkness is spreading in Malefor. I shall stay back and search for Cynder. These are dangerous times for a dragon to be wondering about."

Spyro looked down to wonder what Cynder is doing right now. Sonic walked over to Spyro and patted his back, thinking if it might help a bit. Spyro returned a smile to him for thanks.

"May our ancestors look after us and keep us safe… in these dark times." Ignitus prayed. Everyone gave a nod to Ignitus prayer.

"What should we do Ignitus?"Spyro asked, seeing that everyone else has a job to do.

"Young dragon, you must travel by another path and seek out the tree from your dreams." Ignitus replied. "If the stories are true, there may be hope for us yet… and I think I know where to begin"

And with that, Everyone flew off to their destinations while Spyro and Co. went off to find the tree from Spyros dream.

**Me as Ignitus**

"There is an ancient Grove within the forest at the end of the Silver River. It is a secret place, untouched by civilization. The water there are poisonous, as well as the creature who are nurtured by it… but you shouldn't encounter any real danger. Trust your instincts. I shall be waiting for you at the temple when your task is complete.

Once they were in the forest, They gazed upon the poisonous river and the gloomy trees that follows along.

"Oh yes, lovely. He always sends us to the nicest places" Sparx said aloud.

"Come on Sparx, it's not that bad" Spyro said articulately. Eyes started popping out from bushes and tree, just staring at the group.

"Well sure, if you ignore all the evil beasts and visions of doom and eternal darkness, which sounds lovely by the way. Oh and the face that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of some stupid tree! What's not to love?"Sparx said in a ponderous saying.

"The fact you can't shut up!" Sonic yelled. Sonic looked at the eye peeping at them from the forest surroundings and he gave one of his Werehog growls towards the darkness. All the eyes disappeared instantly and a quick silence filled up the forest. "can we go now?"

Spyro and Sparx was speechless to Sonic incredible growl… but mostly they didn't want to reply to Sonic question.

Spyro and co. walked along the river, watching out for any wild beast that lurks around. Sparx had his arms behind his head as he followed Spyro and Sonic from behind. He looked around and spots an eye looking directly at him.

"Um guys?"

"Shh" Spyro and Sonic both spoke. The eyes starts to slowly glow all around them. Sparx flew behind Sonic quills, shivering in fright.

"Sparx what's going on?" Spyro whispered from behind Sonic. It didn't take long before Spyro started to notice the creatures eyes coming from everywhere in view.

"Sonic…" Spyro whispered toward Sonics ear. Sonic faced him then he looked up into the trees where more devilish eyes stared blankly at them. Spyro and Sonic prepared for whatever was coming but then they heard something tumbling down above them. They dodged it in time before a tree nearly flatten them but they soon heard more tumbling coming from above. For a second they just stood there till a tree came down from behind Sonic and on the tree was a undead husky, foaming from the mouth. Everyone ran off, screaming for their lives as a pack of huskies came after them. Later, when the coast was clear, Spyro and co. came out of hiding and look around the area they were in. everything seems to be darker since its not close to the river, the trees and bushes was a darker shade from what they were before and there fallen logs everywhere, probably caused from the huskies that were chasing them. They searched around to find the river but after an hour, they couldn't even find light, yet alone the river. Later, everyone just laid on the ground, staring up into the dark leaves of the trees. They started talking about their quest, their lives and future events.

"Hmmm if we are getting anywhere in our travels, I want to find out why I'm back here and why I'm like this" Sonic discursively said as he looked at his hands.

"We want to know a lot of things… and I think that is the exciting part about traveling from place to place" Spyro said in a elliptical way.

"Are you kidding me!" Sparx yelled as he got up from the ground. "The only exciting part about having travels is finally ending it"

"Heh that because you to stressed out about the dangers around you other than suggesting to hiding or running away from it" Sonic replied.

"Well excuse me Mr. Hot-Shot but weren't we just running away from those huskies back there?" Sparx said emphatically. Sonic just simply scratched his nose and looked in the opposite direction from Sparx. "Hmm I thought so"

Sparx flew around then he caught the glimpse of a butterfly then another and another. Sparx started eating them one by one.

"Hey! You have to try these, man" Sparx told them while eating.

"No thanks" Sonic replied. He and Spyro got up from the ground and continued to walk.

"Sparx! Don't eat that… you don't even know what it is." Spyro warned him.

Before Sparx could say something, he let out a loud burp to where I bet I could be hear a mile away.

"Nonsense they're perfectly edible" Sparx replied with satisfaction.

"Alright maggots, time to spread out."

Spyro and co. looked around for whoever said that then they saw a group of… Ape pirates?

"Don't bother snaring anything smaller a survey wing…" The larger Ape told the rest of his crew. "Skabb only wants prize fighters this time… and double the bounty for the one who captures Arrrborick!"

"This isn't right, Ignitus said this place was uninhabited" Spyro said, hiding behind a large tree root. Sonic and Sparx was hiding behind the root as well. "We must have taken a wrong turn"

Just when Spyro and Sonic was turning around, they collapsed on the ground which caused a sound loud enough for the pirates to here.

"Aye! It came from over there. Go see what it be" The big pirate ordered. Some of the crew was coming to where Sonic and Spyro was. Sonic started twitching like the last time this happened but even worst.

"Oh, not now." Sparx panicked. With what's going on, Sparx released a loud burp in the area in which drawn the pirates closer, plus waking up Sonic with his green eyes again. Sonic growled and pounced toward the pirate crew. He started growing to where his shoes had claws at the end of them. He got on all fours and attack all the pirates in a frenzy, just going crazy like never before. Sparx was in the background laughing at the fight and it caught Sonics attention so he charged after Sparx who then started flying away, screaming like a girl.


	4. Spyro and Sonic Unleashes the Night ep 4

Sonic and Spyro Unleashes the Night

Ep 4

In Spyros dream, he woke up, laying on the same floating platform as from his other dream. His version was a little blurry but he was able to make out normal Sonics figure in front of him. Sonic pulled him up to his feet and looked around before the Chronicler spoke. Spyro started shaking due to the cold sudden weather in the area.

" It's cold here…" Spyro said folding his wing around himself. Sonic nodded and folded his arms around himself too. "Well standing here isn't going to help, come on."

Sonic and Spyro jumped on a larger platform where there was another element pool just like in their last dream but it was sky blue and had a faint white mist around it. Once Spyro stepped onto it, the Chronicler spoke to them.

"Calm yourself Spyro, and cool your thoughts" the Chronicler told Spyro in a relaxing tone. Spyro closed hid eyes and focused at the task at hand. Sonic was just merely watching with his back on the wall and arms crossed.

"Do not let your fire control you. There are other elements at play here. The power of ice also moves through you just as the chilled winds whip through your wings. Let it… expand!"

And with that, Spyro raised up and surrounded himself in icicles and snow before releasing a mighty blizzard all around him. Sonic remained still as Spyro power did not affected him(note: Sonic still wears the Elemental ring under his right glove waist).

"I knew you'd remember. Life seeks out balance, young dragon. And one who can master fire and ice is truly powerful in the shifting face of danger." Chronicler referred to Spyro re-learning the ability of ice. Sonic then got into a green energy bubble once again and was lifted into the skies. A gate in front of Spyro opened up so he can truly master the power of ice. Once his training was done, he met up with Sonic again at the outside of a temple. They walked inside and glanced at the pool-of-visions in the middle of the room.

"Chronicler, can you tell me why I was sent here? It's all been one big puzzle to me" Sonic asked into the lunar pool.

"Well seeing and admiring your heroic skills and speed to help Spyro to protect the land… I sent you here to help once again but not to worry young hedgehog, I will send you back once your task is complete, along with Spyros" Chronicler answered in a honest voice. Sonic nodded and turned to Spyro.

"Okay, now what? What is it you want me to do?" Spyro asked curiously. "I think I'm entitled to know what's happening."

"You already know what is happening… of the great evil that is awakening." Chronicler told him. "But there is more that the both of you need to understand."

The pool in front of them flashed a bright light in their faces and when it faded, an image of a evil mountain came into view as it was shooting out purple energy into the foggy sky. The mountain feature was familiar to Sonic and nearly scared Spyro.

"I've seen this place before. It frightens me" Spyro nervously said.

"This is an evil place young heroes. It's called the Mountain of Malefor… asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who had turned to the darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black hearted, it goes by another name…"

"The Well of Souls" called out a large old Ape that welds a staff with a green glowing crystal on top of it. He has only one eye and it glows green just as his staff and he leads an army of the undead to their desired destination.

When the dream was over, Spyro woke up in a new destination. He laid next to the purple "Silver River" and is somewhat cave-like in his surroundings. Spyro looked around for any sign of Sparx or Sonic.

"Sparx? Sonic? Where are you guys?" Spyro asked around, thinking if any of them could hear him. Suddenly, Sparx came flying toward Spyro as fast as he could to get away from the Werehog that was following him.

"Uhh!, Spyro! I'm outta shape" Sparx panted, hiding behind Spyros horns. As Sonic approached them, there was a light that covered his body and he was back to normal(well back to his normal werehog state that is). Now with Spyro awake and Sonic eyes and feature back to their original state, they focused their attention on the incoming ape pirates dead ahead.

"What have we here? Arrr first catch of the day!" The bigger pirate called out. Sonic and Spyro gave a nod and charged at the enemy. Spyro used his ice powers to turn the pirates into snowballs while Sonic throw them into the poisonous water. After awhile, it was getting difficult to get cross through some terrains with the river constantly blocking their path. Luckily Spyro got an idea to use his ice power to make a small glacier that flowed through the river. Everyone hopped on and sailed along the river. Far away, they can see land up ahead but then noticed the ice getting smaller under their feet. Spyro used his fire breath behind them to boost their speed onto shore. Noticing that they where going too fast, everyone crashed in impact to the shore. Sonic got his head stuck in the ground and Spyro tired to help him out but they were using too much force that once Sonic was out, they were lunged back into a wall.

"heh heh, oops" Spyro apologetically said. Sonic shook his head and hopped onto the ground. Spyro did the same and turned to where the pirates were at. They seem to be loading their cargo onto their ship and little did they know, there was a wire cored between two boxes of dynamite which Sonic and Spyro spotted before anyone else.

"Let's blow it up" Spyro told them with a smirk.

"Why, we have no business with them" Sonic replied.

"I never trust apes to be doing something good, same with you and Eggmans robots plus it's blocking our way" Sonic thought for a second and nodded.

"Yeah your right, let's do it"

Spyro and co. crept over to the boxes silently and Spyro use his flame breath to light up the fuse to the TNT. All though their plan seems to go so well, they were being watched by the whole crew of pirates and… they were surrounded by the bombs.

"GUYS!" Sparx yelled, trying to get their attention. When Spyro and Sonic turned around from the sparking wire, they saw lots of angry faces staring at them and also the TNT around them.

"HOLY.."

[**This contains violence not suitable for you readers/viewers so enjoy this song as the unnecessary violence in the program skips by:**

**Song/ "Reach for the Stars by Cash Cash"**

_**Take off at the speed of sound**_

_**Bright lights, colors all around**_

_**I'm running wild, and living fast, and free**_

_**Got no regrets inside of me**_

_**Not looking back**_

_**Not giving up**_

_**Not letting go**_

_**I'll keep on running!**_

_**I'm gonna reach for the stars**_

_**Although they look pretty far**_

_**I'm gonna find my own way**_

_**And take a chance on…**_**]**

"huh… huh…. Oh god, we're alive!" Sonic called out before collapsing on the ground. Both him and Spyro was seriously injured from the fight and exploitation, while Sparx luckily flew up into the sky before the whole place exploded in rage. When he flew down to Spyro, he started poking and teasing Sonics unconscious body.

"heh for being a tough guy, you sure are…" before Sparx could finish, Sonic grabbed him and threw him away. He got back to his feet and walked off to their now unblocked passage way. After a VERY long time, Spyro and co. somehow made it into the trees above and all around there was giant flying… jellyfish? Anyways, Spyro and them jumped on top of them to venture onward. Just when they got to the last jellyfish, there was a rumbling sound under their feet. Spyro flew up on a ledge and Sonic was about to do the same except he got zapped by the jellyfish. Sparx laughed at Sonics pain but flew away once Sonic has recovered and hopped up on the edge. Spyro slowly shook his head and walked onward.

Seeing that it nearly took forever, Spyro and co. finally appeared at the great tree from their visions. The tree glowed radiant as it leaves fell into the river, making it look absolutely beautiful.

"Is that your dumb tree? it's beautiful. Can we go now?" Sparx asked lazily.

"This feels like the right place, but… I'm not sure what to do here" Spyro pondered. Sonic just scratched his head from the sight of the tree, asking himself the same question.

"Wonderful, I'm going to go wait over there… you know, give you a few minutes. Maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on… or a rainbow you can talk to…" Sparx said as he flew off. Sonic shook his head at Sparx statement then stared back at the tree.

"Hello? I'm here! Give me a sign or… something." Spyro called out toward the tree. Then the tree suddenly sunk into the deadly river and then a forest monster violently grown out of the purple river and growled at Spyro and Sonic. Both of them prepare for battle with the angry beast.

"Uh, it's my turn to pass out. You're on my own pals." Sparx said before falling to the ground.

"Oh brother" both Sonic and Spyro said from Sparx dramatic action. Spyro started firing Fire Balls the monster while Sonic ran to the back of it and started attacking it from there. The monster then spun around and pounded Sonic to the ground several times. Spyro, letting his guard down was kicked by the monster and launched Spyro into the tree and passed out upon impact of the blow. When the monster was about to finish Spyro off, Sonic attacked the him without warning and he was glowing blue as well. Sonic let out a growl as he forced he arm back and launched it forward as a powerful punch. The monster fell back into the water which caused a larger earthquake in the forest. When Sparx got up, he was astonished to see the monster body laying flat on the river.

"What the…? Oh, you killed it." Sparx said with exasperation. "We came all this way so you can kill it?! Spyrooo… I am the might treeee… calling you from across the voiiiiid. Journey hither and vanquish meee."

"Yeah, I don't think I was suppose to do that" Sonic said, scratching his ear.

"Wait! You don't think that was the Chronicler?" Spyro said alarmingly.

"Alas… The purple dragon who's been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove."

There was a large pirate ape behind them with his long tongue hanging out and two parrots on his shoulders. The one with the patch on it's eye was the one talking to them.

"You've been quite a nuisance to us" said the L(left) Parrot. The Captain shook his head in response.

"Whoa! What's with the gurgling nitwit?" Sparx said sarcastically.

"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth. I ain't going to say it again!" said the R(right) Parrot. Sonic gave a small chuckle to the comment.

Ahem, well to answer you earlier question… No! That isn't the Chronicler, whoever that is…" the L parrot replied. "That was Arborick and he was going to be the main attraction to out tournament… and now it's ruined"

"Gosh. I really feel bad about that" Spyro said rolling his eyes.

"Oh really, no need for remorse… you two will do just fine."

"What does he mean by that?" Sparx questioned. Before he was answered, both Sonic and Spyro was knocked out by the Captain. With both of them passed out, the pirates crew carried them onto their ship which then sailed… into the skies.


	5. Spyro and Sonic Unleashes the Night ep 5

Sonic and Spyro Unleashes the Night

Ep 5

Aboard the flying ship, Spyro, Sonic and Sparx were walking around in a dungeon of the ship, planning on what they should do for the time being.

"~Swing low, sweet chariot~…"Sparx sang as he danced around in their prison. Sonic was staring blankly at the cage bars and Spyro was walking back and forth from one side of the wall to the next. "~Coming for to carry me home… wawawawawa~…"

"Sparx, is that really necessary?" Spyro asked as he stopped walking.

"Well maybe I must do that! And you know, it might be just crazy enough to work" Sonic rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor as Sparx began to sing again.

"~Come on, Sonic and Spyro. don't be filled with sorrow behind you and clap you hands with me. Let the joy come pouring down, rain on me and you. Hmph humph hmph. Can't you feel it? Hmph… Can't you just feel the love in the room tonight? Hmph humph~" Spyro was looking ignored and walked over to Sonic.

"I think all this adventuring is getting into his head" Spyro whispered to Sonic right ear. Sonic gave a slow nod though his glare was unchanged. While looking at the bars, a familiar character passed by them.

"Mole-Yair?!" Spyro and Sonic said excitedly. Their call attracted the Manweersmall's attention and it walked over to their cage.

"Spyro? Sonic? Is that really you old friends?" Mole-Yair ask just to clarify. Sonic gave a nod and stood up from his previous position.

"It's us. Where are we? Can you get us out?" Spyro responded.

"You are on Skabb's ship and will likely be made to compete in the arena fights, like the other prisoners" Mole-Yair whispered to them. "I, too, am prisoner here, as are many of my kinsmen. But we moles are too frail to make for worthwhile entertainment, so we are made to serve grog to these scavengers"

"Mole-Yair, you have to get us out"

"Shhh! We'll talk later, Someone is coming."

With Mole-Yair departing from his friends, someone else arrived in front of the heroes dungeon.

"I trust your living quarters are to your liking?" the left parrot on Skabb's shoulder asked.

"I dunno. My roommates could be more fun though" Spark replied sarcastically. Sonic gave Sparx a venomous glare and he flew behind Spyro's golden horns.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, fool!" the right parrot cried out. "And you… get ready to fight. It's hurting time baby!" Then Skabb and his parrots walked away to announce the fights.

"I really, I mean more than really, hate those birds" Sparx told them.

"Me too, no one shut you up but me" Sonic replied. Soon, some ape pirates came and unlocked the door then guide Spyro and Sonic to the battle arena. Once there, Skabb's parrots were giving out the announcements of the fight.

"Friends and felons! Scoundrels and swindlers! Welcome… to the first event of the evening!" the left parrot called out, flapping his wings for the applause. "Tonight, we bring to you a very special battle, sure to quench your thirst for brutality!"

"Enough of this jibba jabba! Let's bring on the pain!" the right parrot interrupted.

"Introducing… a creature both rare and powerful… A creature of might and magic! Prepare yourselves… and feast you eyes… On Spyro… the DRAGON! Along with his partner… a being that's yet to be unknown… one with tons of attitude and the strength to break down the mightiest mountain! Now beware and behold… Sonic… the WEREHOG!" Then both Sonic and Spyro came out of the arenas entrance with the crowd roaring out in excitement.

"Wow! If we weren't about to die. I'd say this is pretty neat" Sparx said, arriving with them as well. Sonic had his arms crossed as they both went into the middle of the stadium.

"Ohhh, he's no dragon! Just a whelpling!" a random ape called out. Soon, all the crew were booing at Spyro but Sonic let out a vicious roar to silence everyone on the ship.

"Hey big blue and ugly, save it for the battle!" the right parrot yelled to Sonic. Sonic growled at the captain but calmed down soon enough.

"Don't worried man, we'll get them soon" Spyro said with a convincing look. Sonic nodded and looked around for any one else who may arrive to the arena.

"And his opponent… You've seen them before, and loved them!" the left parrot continued with his announcement. "We offer you, none other than the twins of terror themselves, the Blundertails!" All of a sudden, two giant scorpions charged towards the Spyro and co. with apes riding on them. Both Spyro and Sonic gave their enemies a stare down before they began.

"Two on two? Hardly seems far, huh" Spyro told Sonic. Sonic smirked at Spyro and looked back at their opponents. When the battle commenced, the warriors started off by using dragon time to attack them from behind. Spyro headbutted the tails but he was flinged back into the walls and lucky he flew away from his current position before the tails slammed him again. Sonic was in the front punching the beasts in the face but their claws grabbed him and threw in the air. Spyro flew up and grabbed Sonic on his back but his weight made him lower to the ground quickly. Sonic jumped off and signaled Spyro to attack the front while he get the rear. They followed the plan and while Spyro was attacking them in front, Sonic stretched his arms up to grab both of the scorpions tails and spin them around rapidly while Spyro began to prepared his flame charge as the scorpions came closer and closer. Then he rammed full speed at the beasts in the opposite direction they were spinning with massive power on impact, thus defeating both of their foes. The crowed was amazed at how they were defeated so easily by the tiny warriors.

"Great crowd, huh? I wonder if I can get 'em to do the wave" Sparx said anxiously.

"Well done, well done indeed" the left parrot spoke. "Step forward, young victors to receive your glory." Before Spyro took another step, he got all drowsy and collapsed on the ground, so did Sonic.

"You waiting for someone to move you boy?" the right parrot asked. Sparx turned to see Sonic body twitching all over and a faint green aura surrounding him.

"Um do you guys has another monster or something? Things are going to get real ugly!" Sparx cried out, flying up high.

"How many times do I need to tell you to shut your mouth!" Right parrot argued. Suddenly, Sonic green; lunar eyes opened up and stared straight at Skabb. He then grew larger than last time this happened and his feet grew out of his shoes and the quills on his back grew the size of Spyros wings with a sharp tip.

"Now what's goes on here?" the left parrot questioned himself. It has a evil smile on his face though the right parrot didn't see it.

"Hey ugly- SQUAWK!" Before the right parrot finished, Sonic was attacking everyone on the stands without stopping.

"ah, I feel a little better now" Sparx reassured himself.

In Sonics dream, he wasn't at the same platform where Spyro was anymore. Instead he was just floating in dark space. Then a green flash appeared in front of him and was just a flash back of the werehog power being drain out by Dark Gaia. It viewed the dark energy getting absorbed into Dark Gaia and in it's body, the energy was being formed into something. The figure looked like I giant wolf that seemed to be running. It was running all around Sonic till it jumped over him into a crystal staff. The staff shined a bright light and Sonics surroundings completely changed. He was hovering above a mountain… no, the same mountain from the day he got to Spyros world for the second time but this time there was a purple energy shooting up from it. Then the image zoomed to an massive ape that was inside the mountain and it carried the same staff that the wolf had jumped into. The ape smiled as the crystal of the staff turned green and that's when Sonic had another view of what he was doing right now. He was attacking everyone one the ship but then Skabb shot a bullet net out of him shoulder canon to capture the Werehog. Sonic couldn't believe what was going on until the image was gone and he was again seeing the ape with the staff. The ape started laughing hysterically from what was happening to Sonic then he sat on a throne in front of… the purple energy! That was when Sonics surroundings started to fade and soon gravity took it's toll. Below him was the platforms of Spyros training and he wasn't going to land on them…

"Spyro! Spyro! He can't hear me" Sonic cried. "Um ok, what's that guys name… Recycler? Conventicler? **CHRONICLER**!"

Then a green bubble surrounded Sonic and safely carried him to the temple were Spyro was at.

"Bro, what happened to you?" Spyro asked as they walked inside.

"I-I'll tell you when we are out, surely I won't have time to tell you while we're here" Sonic answered. Inside the temple, they stood beside the pool of visions.

"I want to know what's happening" Spyro asked out loud. "We've done what you asked us to do and followed your path"

"_Yes… But a time will come when you will have to choose your own path… and you are not ready to, Spyro_" The Chronicler spoke. "_Now Sonic… I must speak to you for a little while longer. Spyro… open your eyes_"

Before Spyro came back to reality, he had a vision of the Well of Souls.

"Why are they going towards it?" Spyro asked. The vision showed many of the undead apes heading to the Mountain.

"_It's their calling_" Chronicler replied. "_The black hearted creatures of this world cannot resist its temptation. The Well of Souls beckons them as the Night of Eternal Darkness approaches_."

"What is the Night or Eternal Darkness?"

"_It's the night when the Celestial Moons come together in a great eclipse… that shrouds our world in darkness. The Well of Souls is the pinnacle of its terrible shadow… stirring the spirits of the deceased from their eternal rest and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain… if only a short while. And soon, the Night or Eternal Darkness will be upon us…Find me… in the Celestial cave of the White Isle…_"

When the vision was gone, Spyro woke up back in their dungeon but he noticed that Sonic wasn't in there. Then outside of the bars was Skabb and his parrots. Then the right parrot opened the cage and flew in.

"Get up, lazy fool! It's time to bruise, not time to snooze!" The right parrot yelled. "I… you know, I-I can't even look at you after from what your friend has done!"

"Hey, you and me both pal-y" Sparx complimented.

"Don't touch me"

"Where's Sonic!" Spyro demanded.

"No need to worry about him… you'll see him soon enough" The left parrot told him. Then Skabb and his Parrots left the dungeon to go back to the arena.

At the stadium, the left parrot was calling out the event that was going to occur.

"My dearest apologies about the attack earlier but… Are you ready for more?!"The left parrot announced. The crowds gone wild from excitement of the next fight.

"Then without further ado… please give a HAAAArrrty welcome… to Spyro the dragon!" Then that was Spyros cue to appear out to the arena. His looked very serious as he walked in the arena for his next match.

"And his opponent… though his entrance doesn't need any special announcement for his becoming… I bring you, your darkest nightmare!… Sonic the Werehog!" When Spyro saw Sonic coming out from one side of the arena, his serious look turned into worry as he approached him.

"Sonic?"


End file.
